supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael (The Great Return)
Michael is an angel created by God as well as the first Archangel and, so, the older brother of Lucifer, Uriel, Menadel, Raphael, Samael and Gabriel . Biography Michael is created by God shortly after the Primordial Beasts' corruption, God created him, like all the Archangels, because Destruction and Time encouraged him to create beings of light . He raised his fellow Archangels with God and Destruction and took a place of almost paternal figure for them . Michael fight Erebus during the Primordial War . He sees Azrael join Death and sees that as a betrayal . When God created the first humans and ask to the angels to bow before them, Michael was the first to bow before them quickly followed by Seraphiel and the not-fallen Archangels . He leads the angels against Lucifer and becomes the ruler of Heaven after God leaves . Personnality Michael is a clever and cunning man who loves his father, his brothers and his uncles, he is quick to anger, especially when a discussion is about his father, he idolizes God, he was the one who manipulated humans to make them thinking God was the oldest and only Primordial Being . He is also extremely protective of his brothers especially Menadel, Raphael and Seraphiel, he was also very close of Lucifer but that relation irreparably decreased when Lucifer rebelled . He considers Seraphiel as his best friend . He don't very like Eve but don't hate her either . During the Flood, Michael began to questionning himself if he had the right to do what he did, he calms his fears by thinking it was God's will . After being trapped, Michael accepted he wasn't his father's favorite and that Lucifer will always surpass him, he ended questionning himself and saw that he didn't have the right to play with lifes while he think that Samael's Childrens would be trapped anyway, he seek to be forgiven for his actions and considers himself as a fallen Archangel until he is forgiven . Powers and Abilities * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Michael can do almost anything he wants and can only be hurt by at least Seraphim-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Michael is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles and Nature as well as Primordial Beasts-Level Entities . ** Super Speed : Michael can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Michael don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Michael is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Michael is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Seraph, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Michael can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Angelic Possession : He need to possess poeples to act in the physical plane, he need consent of his vessel to possess them . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Michael is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Michael can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill him . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt him and can kill him if he's weakened . * Archangels-Level Entities : The other Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt him . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can kill Michael. * Archangel Blades : They can kill Michael. * Seraph Blades : They can heavily hurt Michael . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Michael can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . * '''Disapproval from his father : Michael is obsessed by the idea of pleasuring his father and the only thought of disaproval from him can emotionnaly almost destroy the Archangel . Equipment * Archangel Blade : Michael has an Archangel Blade . * Light-Faith : The Archangel Sword of Michael . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Strongest of Species Category:The Great Return